Kiss The Rain
by just.Edward.and.Me.baby
Summary: After that tragic day, Bella Swan was never the same. Living a life of pain and guilt is the only way she can survive. But can Edward save her? Does Bella know that these secrets don't need to be kept in forever? EXB suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HEY HEY HEY! So I decided that I don't like my first fanfic…I am sorry if this upsets anyone but the idea was just bleh. So I came up with this one! HUZZAH! Enjoy my little dumplings!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight....Sigh...**

**Chapter One: My Fault**

"Mom, I'm home!" I took the key out of the lock and dropped my backpack on the table. There was an unplanned Spanish Club meeting today, and as the vice president of course I had to come. I called the house line a couple times but no one ever answered so I left a message.

"Did you get my message…Mom?" This wasn't her normal behavior; she usually ran from whatever room she was in and engulfed me in her arms. I ran frantically into the kitchen and before I could even enter the room, I smelled it. Blood. She was on the floor bleeding like crazy. There was a knife plunged into her stomach and I could tell she was trying to say something. I knelt down next to her and saw my teardrops hitting the tile floor, mixing in with her blood.

"Mom! Who did this to you! Tell me! Where's Phil?" I took her hand and checked her pulse. It was barely there. I didn't know what to do. She can't die. She doesn't deserve a death like this. No one does. She's the happiest and craziest person you could ever meet. She was the one you would see in the grocery store talking to the flowers so they could grow better.

"B-B-Bella…I love you so much. You are so sweet, and I love you so much. I truly do."

"Mom, don't go. Don't leave me here. Who did this to you?" The tears were uncontrollable and I tried so hard not to cry. I wanted to stay strong for her. I barely heard her say it but it came out of her mouth before her last breath.

"Phil." Her hand went limp and her eyelids shut. They would never open. Ever. And all of this was my fault. If I didn't stay for that Spanish Club Meeting then I could have saved her. She should be laughing. She should be smiling. She should be breathing. She should be alive. She could be alive if I just came home on time. My vision turned blurry as I made my way to the phone on the table. The red light on the phone machine was blinking. Telling us that there was a message. My message. My fault.

"Hello, this is Phoenix Memorial. How can I help you?"

"My…my mom is dead. She is bleeding. There is a knife in her stomach." The tears were coming down harder and I felt dizzy from the smell of the blood.

"What's the address?" The phone slipped through my fingers. I felt the world crashing down around me. Phil was standing at the door smiling evilly and his eyes, his eyes were pure black. And just like that, my world turned black too.

**A/N: MUHAHAHA CLIFF HANGA! ****Before you ask, Phil is definitely not a vampire. ****So, how'd you like it? IF you review ~ ~ than I get to know how you feel about my new story ~ ~ ****I have the next chapter ready so it depends on those reviews!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: second chapter baby!! WOOT! WOOT! So btw, the title "Kiss the Rain" is a piano song by Yiruma. Great song listen to it on youtube! Anywhoooo sorry about my first chapter…it was quite short! Me stop talking now, you read. Peacin out.**

**Disclaimer: Me=Not the owner of Twilight**

**Chapter 2: The Hospital**

"_Phil? What are you doing home so early? Doesn't practice end at 5:30?" I was in the hallway that leads to the kitchen and I heard my mom's voice. She was alive! I started running to her but the hallway seemed to get longer and longer. I pumped my legs faster and faster only thinking about saving her._

"_Coach ended it early today. Renee, you know I love you right?" I could hear the tone of his voice and there was not a single sound of love and compassion in it at all._

"_Of course I do! What are you doing with that knife?" The panic in her voice was rising and dishes fell on the floor. I tried to yell out to her but my voice was muffled and all I could do was run. _

"_You don't love meat all. If you did then you would travel with me instead of always being with Bella! If you love me then beg for your life." The hallway was stretching further and their voices were getting fainter. The one sound I didn't want to hear escaped mom's lips. She screamed and all of the pain and agony she felt pierced my heart. I finally reached the kitchen door and opened it without thinking twice. She was on the floor, her head in Phil's arms. _

"_Bella, how could you? How could you kill your own mom?" Phil's voice was teasing and his eyes were pitch black. _

"_I didn't do it! It was you!" I stated to shake and my legs were weak and wary from the running. I grabbed a knife from the drawer and ran over to Phil. I pushed him to the ground and away from mom. He didn't even bother to fight. Without even thinking about the regrets and consequences, I plunged the knife into his heart. The blood gushed out and covered my hands. The smell of blood became to strong and my vision became blurry._

"_Bella…" Her sweet voice was drenched in pain as I looked up and saw Mom's face. I looked down to my hands and they were still holding the knife I used. But, it was stuck in Mom's body. I looked into the pool of blood that formed around her. The reflection was not me. It couldn't have been me. It had black eyes and they were staring back at me._

"_Good job Bella. You killed your own mother."_

"NOOOOOOO!!!!" I tried to get up but there was an IV stuck in my arm. I tried to get it out of my arm but I couldn't see. The room was too dark. It was pitch black inside.

"Turn the lights on! Someone please turn the lights on!" My wish was granted and the room lit up. I was in a hospital room with a bandage around my head.

"Bella, are you alright?" The doctor had concerned eyes as I looked up and met them. His nametag said Dr. Gilford.

No. "Yes."

"You gave us quite a scare there Bella. Do you know what happened yesterday?" The visions of blood and black eyes jumbled around in my face. I didn't want to remember but it all came rushing back. The Spanish Club meeting, me being late and Mom dying.

"Where is my mom?" My voice was barely audible and Dr. Gilford. Of course I knew the answer. I just didn't want to believe it.

"Bella, she died yesterday. You called us but didn't give us your street address so we tracked your call and it led us to your house. You were on the floor knocked out unconscious and your mom…we couldn't save her. We were too late. She lost too much blood." Almost everything he said was right. When he told me I was knocked out unconscious, I remember being hit on the head with something hard. The one thing that was wrong was them being late. It was me who was late.

"Doctor, where is Phil?" His eyes looked down to the ground. He didn't say anything.

"Where is he!?" The tears were running down my face as visions of him running around killing other people I loved ran through my mind. He already killed once, what if he killed again?

"We don't know. The police and CSI are doing everything they can to find him."

"What if he finds me and kills me?"

"Bella, we are going to make sure that you are safe. We are going to move you to Charlie's house after you recover. Do you remember him?"

"Of course I know my own father." I didn't mean it to sound so mean but it just came out that way. The pain in my head was unbearable and automatically raised my hand to touch my head.

"What happened to me?" Dr. Gilford walked across the room and picked up the clipboard. He stared at the pages that would decide my fate.

"When we found you there was a frying pan next to your head. So I suspect you got it hit with that which made you unconscious. The damage was a concussion and slightly fractured skull. All we could do was wait for you to wake up."

"Okay, so when do I get to go home?" I was actually terrified to go home and face all the CSI's and detectives. I had to pack and move to a whole new town where no one would know me. Great.

"In about a couple of hours since the people are still in your house and I want to take a quick x-ray." I nodded my heard and got out of bed. He led me too the room and took the picture. It turned out fine and I was healed but he told me that there were probably going to be headaches for a week.

I guess this is my new life. I have to live this life because it's my fault. All. My. Fault.

**A/N: Poor Bella! Haha anyway, I hope you enjoyed that! But I am not very fond of the ending. I know you probably can't see your reflection in a pool of blood, but hey, it was a dream and anything can happen in a ream! BTW-I am not going to write about her packing and attending the funeral. Just use your imagination. The next chapter will probably start off with her meeting Charlie or something. Until then…**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry I didn't update in like weeks!!! I am soo sorry! I was super duper busy! But ahha 3rd Chapter!!! Here you my little dumplings!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…*sob*

**Chapter Three: My New Life**

"Bella! How are you?" How am I? Did he just really ask me how am I? Well, I just lost my mom because she was murdered by my step-dad Phil and I have to start a whole new life. And on top of that, the police don't even know where Phil is and don't even know if he will ever get convicted for the murder. So how am I doing?

"I'm doing great Dad. You look great." I put on a fake smile and walked to the luggage pick-up. I spotted my three bags and walked over to pick them up. Sad how all my belongings of my whole 17 year old life can fit into 3 medium sized suitcases. Very sad. I bent over and picked my bags up. Charlie came behind me and took the two bigger ones.

"Thanks." He gave me a warm smile and walked towards the door. The weather was cold and it was also raining. I knew it was going to be this cold, but damn! I only had on a long-sleeved t-shirt! He must have noticed me shivering because he shrug off his police jacket and put it around my shoulders.

"Umm….Dad? Police jacket?"

"Wait here with the bags for 2 seconds. I'll go get the cruiser so you won't have to walk." He ran off into the parking lot somewhere and I was standing here all by myself. I took this minute alone to recollect myself. The image around was pretty depressing. Clouds everywhere, trees everywhere, green everywhere, and absolutely no sun. If there is no sun then there is no light. And no light means darkness. My vision turned blurry but the images of Phil's dark eyes were perfectly clear in my head. My head was getting dizzy and I needed to sit. I plopped myself onto the floor and put my head between my knees. It was in an article I read that doing this helps your dizziness.

"Bella, are you alright?" Charlie's worried voice startled me, it was intensified with worry. I turned around and he already put the bags into the car and had my door open for me to get in. I got up form the ground and wiped off my dirty butt.

"Yeah, I'm okay; I just had to sit down for a moment."

"Does your head hurt? Do you need to see a doctor?" He probably knew about the frequent headaches I got from the collision of my head to the frying pan.

"NO! I mean, I'm all right; I just got a little dizzy. That's all." It was the truth but only partially. I didn't need tell him why my head started to hurt and the images that came across my mind. Walked towards the cruiser and got in. the warmth was welcoming and engulfed me.

"So what do you think of Forks?" He turned on some music but turned the volume down. I guess he doesn't like the silence.

"It's…cold?" I was in the mood for a deep conversation. My head was still pounding and I was definitely in need of an Advil.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it. The drive is about 25 minutes so I guess you can take a nap or something. I stifled my laughter as I noticed that he was getting uncomfortable. He doesn't know what to do with a daughter but he was trying his best.

"That sounds good."

"_Bella….Bella….where are you?" Her voice echoed inside the hallway. It was so sweet. So kind. So caring. But the next one wasn't._

"_Bella, where are you?" His voice rang in the hallway. I tried to remember which way mom's voice came from and decided to run down the hallway. Both of the voices were calling my name but all of a sudden, they stopped. I looked around and the wallpaper with the pink stripes on them were gone and to replace it, were dark, moldy cave walls. In front of me were two tunnels. One going left and the other going right. _

"_Mom, where are you!" Both of the tunnels echoed 'Bella' so I didn't know which way to go. My instinct said right, but the last time I counted on my instinct ended up with mom dead. If I didn't go to that Spanish club meeting…if my instinct didn't tell me that mom gotten the message…then she could still be alive._

_I started going running in the left tunnel and saw a light. _

"_Mom!" I ran faster until I got to the end. There was nothing there except complete darkness. My breath was getting shorter and shorter as I noticed the cave was collapsing. _

"_You're too late Bella. I'm dead." Her voice was just like her. Dead._

"_Bella, what do think of yourself now?"_

"Murderer!" The lamp was turned off and I scrambled to the door to turn the light on.

"Bella, you had a nightmare didn't you?" Charlie was sitting in the rocking chair watching me closely.

"How long have you been here?" My voice sounded weary and worn out, like I've ran 5 miles.

"I woke up around 4:30 to use the restroom and I saw a light peeping through your door. You fell sleep with the lamp on so I came in to turn it off. About fifteen minutes later, I started to hear movement and talking. Of course I grabbed my gun and went to your room. It turns out that you were thrashing and running in your bed and shouting. I tried to wake you up but you just wouldn't let go of you nightmare. I sat down and made sure that you were going to be okay. Which leads us to right now." I looked at his hands, and he was correct, he did bring his gun.

"What did I say?" I had a good guess at what I was saying, but I didn't want it to be true.

"You mostly said mom, Phil, murder, and you just woke up screaming murderer." I could see the pure look of pain on his face when he said murder. He loved, loves, Renee but she walked out on him and with me in her belly. I walked over to him and gave him a small hug. I felt him stiffen under me but instantly relax and wrap his arms around me. "I'm always here Bells. If you want to talk about something then you can tell me. I know it won't be the same because I'm no Renee, but I can listen too."

"Thanks Dad. I love you." I glanced at the clock and it read 6:50 a.m. "When do you have to get to work?" I stood up and he got off of the rocking chair.

"In about an hour."

"Want me to make breakfast?"

"Sure!" I washed up and put on some decent clothes for the day. I walked down the stairs and prepared myself to open the fridge. Luckily, there was a carton of eggs and bacon. He also had bread.

"Eggs, bacon and toast alright?" He gave me a nod and I got busy. After burning the tip of my finger, I was done. We sat down and ate in silence. I let my mind wander and ponder about my new school, Forks High School. Then, a question hit me.

"Dad, how am I getting to school?" It's already bad enough that I'm the new kid but showing up at school as the new kid in a police car would be down-right embarrassing.

"I actually got you a car." He was looking down at his toast and shyly looked up.

"What? A car! For me? How?"

"It was my friend's, and I bought if off of him. It's still up and running so it shouldn't be a problem." There was something that he wasn't telling me.

"You don't have it yet do you?"

"No, he is going to drop it off this afternoon."

"So that means I have to ride in the police car?" Please say no.

"Yes." Shit.

"Well then, let's go." **(A/N: I wanted to stop here but I haven't updated in forever so I am goin to be nice!)**

We pulled up to front parking lot and I started laughing at myself. Charlie accidently spilled coffee on the passenger seat so I had to sit in the back. The students could tell that it was Chief Swan because his windows weren't tinted unlike mine. I told Charlie bye and grabbed the door handle. The whole crowd hushed as I got out of the seat and opened the trunk. I put on my backpack but I amazingly was able to drop a box that was in the trunk. I could feel my cheeks turning bright red as I bent over to pick up the box. To make everything worse, Charlie yelled "Bye Bella through the open passenger window. There were tons of whispers and stares. I walked by them and I heard one distinct voice clearly saying "What a joke. Just look at her. It looks like her parents can't even buy her a car. Psh..a police cruiser"

"What did you just say?" As soon as she mentioned my parents I whipped around to face the little Bitch who would pay for talking about my mom. She was dressed like a whore and looked like one too. "Say it to my face. One more time."

"Looks like your parents can't even afford you a car." She pulled out a set of car keys and clicked the unlock button. I saw one of the car's headlights blink on and off. She had a nice ride, looked like a BMW.

"At least my ride is clean unlike yours where it looks sort of beat up from all the sex you've done in it." There was a faint gasp from the crowd of people and with that, I walked to the front office. I told them the detail of me being the new student and they gave me my schedule.

Well, isn't this just a nice way to start school?

**A/N: hahaha…I wanted the beginning of the chapter to bonding time for daughter and father. And then I noticed it got a little boring..so I had to switch it up! Police cruiser and this mysterious girl..you probably have a good guess at who it is. She'll be introduced later.**

**Review??**


End file.
